


Death To A Light

by Flame3993



Category: newscapepro - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Minor Angst, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame3993/pseuds/Flame3993
Summary: Cory didn’t stop running; Instead just headed to the closest place to where there might be people. Living, hopefully, since where there are people, there are comms. A particularly large roar, and many screams hit his ears, letting him know that the SCP Foundation would probably be hiring quite a few people after this is over.
Kudos: 14





	Death To A Light

The alarms blared across the site, letting everyone know the danger of being in the site. A containment breach, and a nasty one too. As each hour ticked by, scientists huddled in their labs or other safe spaces, waiting with bated breaths. ‘Was this the day my job gets me killed? Am I going to survive this?’ Most people thought as the alarms announced each newly freed SCP like an approaching death sentence. ‘SCP-173 has escaped containment. SCP-372 has escaped containment. SCP-106 has escaped containment. SCP…’

As each hour passed, the drone of the alarms became background noise to everyone as they did what they were supposed to do. Guards and Mobile Task Force members tried to get each SCP back into containment or terminated while some researchers and scientists hid, waiting for the breach to be over.

However, not all researchers and scientists hid away. Some were out with the MTF and guards as they did their job, giving info to them as they encountered each SCP. Except sometimes when SCP’s attack, groups tend to get split up.

That’s what happened to Cory as he ran down the halls. Gunshots, screaming, and roaring were just background noise along with the alarms. With his gun in a tight grip, his footsteps tapped against the tiled floor in a steady pattern. 

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

He would use his comm to find his friends, except he lost it during his quick retreat from SCP-106. He really didn’t enjoy seeing him again, considering that it was again in another large containment breach.

Cory didn’t stop running; Instead just headed to the closest place to where there might be people. Living, hopefully, since where there are people, there are comms. A particularly large roar, and many screams hit his ears, letting him know that the SCP Foundation would probably be hiring quite a few people after this is over.

He turned a corner and bumped into something hard. Then pain flared in his body for a millisecond, then darkness.

\---

Dr. Patience ran down the hallways, heading back to his lab with Simons and some other MTF guard. He was hoping the other’s were there so they could regroup, but he wasn’t hoping too much. 

After the group got split up, Dr. Patience ran to the nearest lab to take shelter and to catch his breath. There, he ran into Simons and what's his name, who were using the lab as a safe place to reload their weapons. Once a quick discussion was finished, they agreed to help Dr. Patience gets to his lab safely. Well, as safely as they could.

“Turn left here!” Dr. Patience called from behind the MTF members. “The lab should be getting close, only a few more turns!”

Dr. Patience wished he went a different way to the lab, at least he wouldn’t have to see the sight he was not prepared for. Dr. Patience knew something was up around the corner when the two brothers stopped and backed up in shock/horror, but he didn’t expect it to be what it was.

When he turned the corner and saw it, he hoped this was all a nightmare. A bad dream where he would wake up and everyone would be fine. This wasn’t a dream though, this was reality and Dr. Patience now hated it with every fiber in his body.

Cory laid there on the ground, gun in a loose grip and his eye was shut. “Cory!” Dr. Patience cried out at seeing the boy on the ground, and promptly dropped like a stone next to him. He tapped his cheek rapidly, hoping to get any inkling of a reaction out of him.

His eyes burned, but he ignored it. “Cory! Cory! Wake up!” Dr. Patience scanned his body, and saw no injury….except he did notice one thing. Cory wasn’t breathing. In an instant, Dr. Patience took Cory’s hand and felt around for his pulse.

He couldn’t find one. 

Water hit his hand. Where was the water coming from? Another droplet, and another. It took him a bit to realize that he was crying. He couldn’t be crying though, just like how Cory can’t be like this. His throat began to burn as tears began to pool down his face. Cory was gone forever. He would never get to see Cory bouncing around, eating twenty pounds of food with ease. “No…” He mumbled out. “I’m sor-sorry Cory. You- you can’t- you shouldn’t be like this.”

A hand rested on his shoulder. “Come on,” It was Simons “We need to go. I doubt he would want you dea- gone, too.”

Dr. Patience stood up numbly. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t be. Cory was always full of energy and happiness. Who knew fate can be so cruel as to take someone so precious to the world away?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ball of sadness and death that has been bouncing around. Why I wrote this to share the sadness, I don't know. To make it clear, what happened was that Cory turned around the corner and bumped into SCP-173. Since as a reaction, he closed he eyes, it let SCP-173 kill him.


End file.
